


Dreamwidth Angst Promps

by mols



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drabbles, Jealousy, M/M, Modern Era, Possibly unrequited lust, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: 1- Nix can't help but do everything he can to feel like before, when Dick was there with him.2- Lieutenant Henry Jones catches Webster with a man in an ally in Haguenau.3 - Web gets the last costume from the Easy box.





	1. Isolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunstvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/gifts), [IronPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronPunk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383978) by [kunstarschloch (kunstvogel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstarschloch). 



> A fic of @kunstvogel's The Lights, right after Dick's Death. Prompt by the same marvelous woman: Isolation!
> 
> Prompt me here https://easycotroopers.dreamwidth.org/6210.html ^^ Any ship btw!

     During several months after, Nix thinks about not thinking about him for once, to let him fucking go already, but every day he comes home empty and dry; not knowing what to do with himself he ends up the day by daydreaming about him to sleep; his eyes closed, his left hand grasping at Dick’s side of the bed sheet. Dick’s name choked in his throat, his upper teeth painting his lower lip with copper blood just like his hair, just like the last traces of Dick in the sheets and on the toilet sink of their home.  
  
     Every day he feels a deeper longing for Dick, for his presence, for his fainty smiles, for the smell of Dick’s hair spread across his face as he embraces Dick’s waist in the morning, and when he has problems to sleep, he pulls an arm over his eyes, sneaks a hand into his shorts, and thrusts into his fist until he’s sore and drifts into a dreamless sleep, his face stained with blush and tears. Many days pass by as a blur of trying to fill himself up with Dick instead of move on.  
  
     One day he gives up trying to take Dick back through imagination and starts going out, to places Lip says can help him to live his life again. At first, it’s difficult, and everything seems poor in comparison, but he learns to like new hobbies, to like new people. He doesn’t forget Dick, and there are still plenty of nights he goes to sleep with Dick’s name on his tongue. He will never forget Dick, he doesn’t need to either, his therapist told him, he just hopes the pain goes dull in comparison to his love. Wherever Dick is, if he is anywhere, Nix hopes he’s healing too.


	2. He wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Henry Jones catches Webster with a man in an ally in Haguenau. 
> 
> From dear @Impala_Chick prompt: Twisted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Settled just the night before they moved off the line and he gets pulled to Battalion Staff too.

     In the direction of Headquarters, Henry catches up noises that weren’t supposed to be heard; he knows it by how muffled they sound, how secretive and intimate they feel. But he can’t help but be lured by sheer curiosity, and the juveline excitement provoked by it, to find out what was happening anyway. And he finds it.

He finds two shadows dancing together, in close proximity.

     He can just figure Webster’s face because a lonely moonlight crosses his shiny blue eyes as his head is thrown back on a brick wall. Henry can distinguish the pants, he can see their hips moving together. It’s so...it’s quite… _obscene_ , but he can’t take his glare away, or help his watering mouth.

     Webster looks so good with blush covering his fair cheeks, his curly and pretty locks bathed by dim moonlight that seems too bewitched for them to not caress him as well. Henry swallows, he should leave, he nods at himself. He’s scared to move but slowly he walks away.

He hopes nobody saw him.

He hopes he can see that face again, so given to emotions.

He shakes his head then, it’s theirs, it’s private. He sighs. He still wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't get as angst as it gets. I actually move around trying to make it twisted? enough. I don't know if it got too twisted. I mean, the first drafts of this one were more twisted and I may publish the others too, but this was a drabble prompt so I had to keep it short. So I hope you had enjoyed, Impala_Chick ^^


	3. The Sexy Cop Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swamp, my dear fella asked for "confused" but...Well, it is kind confused for Lieb at first, so I guess it fits? Somehow? Well LOL I tried! At least I got to a good drabble size after cutting a lot of shit.
> 
> Anyway, summary: Web gets the last costume from the Easy box (Modern AU for obvious reasons LOL)
> 
> Webgott, Modern AU costume party moment, then!

Web knows nobody will let him forget this day. Nobody will forget to mention it around him while he receives an unexpected phone call from his parents.

He’ll be remembered by this ridiculous costume for decades to come...

“Whatcha looking at?” Joe jeered to a frat guy which was peering at Web.

He couldn’t handle it all...

“Gee, Joe, stop doing that,” Web blushes, trying to subtly hide his face with a hand.

“Huh? But they are looking at ya, Dav,” Joe says, clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes at some girls passing by, giggling, “By the way, seriously? Had no other costume to come with?”

Web rolls his eyes, how many times he needed to say that?

“Ron had brought up the box when I wasn’t there,” Web makes an exasperated move with his palms up, “I-I couldn’t choose, that...that was just it,” he facepalms when he hears a group of men, some even from Easy’s soccer club, whistling at him.

He can’t believe it.

“Hey, hey!” Joe walks closer to those guys, “It’s my boyfriend we’re talkin’ here, you dickheads.”

Web’s lips twist in a little smile but his face still overflows with blood.

“Let’s get out of here,” Joe says, “These guys don’t know how to play.”

Web looks up from his hand.

“What? But what about the guys?”

Joe shakes his head, “You nor they need to pass through it one more minute,” then Joe looks down and up the costume, thoughtfully licking at his upper teeth, “Besides, I can make use of this.”

Web raises an eyebrow and smiles at Joe pulling at his neckerchief.

“Pervert!” Web jokes, pushing Joe away.

“Oh, fuck off, Web, look at what you’re wearing. It’s not my fault,” he smirks at his boyfriend.

They go home, happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it ^^' I think I'm kind ok with crack fic XD


End file.
